A New Frontier
by MichelleS-9
Summary: Set during episode "Dark Frontier"... My own take on how it should have been. Janeway/Seven


"A New Frontier"

Summary: My own take on how the events during the season 5 episode "Dark Frontier" SHOULD have happened.

Set during "Dark Frontier" from season 5 – This story will make no sense unless you are familiar with this episode. I suggest re-watching it. You will comply.

As usual, the story is my own, but the characters are not. Also, many of the lines are taken right from the episode "Dark Frontier."

Pairing: Janeway/Seven

Rating: K

The crew had been working tirelessly to time their actions just right. The attempt to remain hidden aboard a vessel filled with Borg seemed insurmountable, but with the modifications designed by Magnus Hansen, they were able to more around undetected. As they reached the end of their mission, and beamed the transwarp conduit to Voyager, Seven looked at Kathryn and said "I wish to stay I intend to rejoin the collective."

"I can't let you do that," Kathryn interjected.

"You have no choice," Seven argued.

"Keep moving; that's an order." Janeway commanded.

"GO!" Seven yelled

"I'm not leaving without you."

"Then you will be assimilated." Seven prayed she responded logically and left without her.

Janeway looked back once more at Seven, stunned by her decision to remain in the Borg vessel. A drone came up behind her, and she disabled it quickly. She knew she couldn't safely remain; they were bound to adapt quickly. She would need to reclaim Seven another way.

The young half-Katarian deposited a padd on the Captain's desk. "It's a rescue operation for Seven of Nine. If we change our long range sensors to Seven's cortical implant frequency, maybe we can find her."

"You've been spending too much time in engineering. Thank you crewman, your initiative is duly noted."

"Captain? You're not going to give up, are you?" she asked nervously.

"There are three things to remember about being a starship captain. Keep your shirt tucked in, go down with the ship, and never abandon a member of your crew."

"Transpectral analysis complete," the computer cut in.

"Take a look at this Naomi. What do you see?"

"Sensor logs," she said.

"These aren't random energy fluctuations. They're Borg com signals and they were all directed at cargo bay 2."

"The Borg were talking to Seven of Nine?" Naomi asked.

"It sure looks that way, and I think we can recreate the message," Kathryn said excitedly. She led Naomi out to the bridge. "Chakotay, try the tri-axilating frequency decode algorithm on this sub space message."

The commander typed in a few commands and an image popped up on the viewscreen.

Naomi Wildman's image appeared. "I had a bad dream, can I stay with you for a while?"

"Where is your mother?" the representation of Seven replied.

"She's working in Engineering, and Neelix is on a duty shift. Please? I won't bother you."

"Very well," Seven acquiesced.

"My dream looked just like this. There was Borg stuff everywhere," Naomi said.

"Nightmares are caused by irrational fear. They are not real. They cannot damage you. Try to ignore it," Seven advised.

"What if they make you a drone again? What's it like to be a drone? Does it hurt?" Naomi asked her.

"You will terminate this line of questioning. Return to your quarters immediately."

"Resistance is futile," Naomi said, a starburst implant sprouting from her cheek. Seven jumped back, alarmed.

The Borg Queen replaced the previous image. "Seven of Nine. Our thoughts are one. I know that you would do whatever it takes to protect this crew. Particularly this child. You feel a sense of protectiveness for her. Return to the collective. Surrender yourself and we will allow Voyager to leave, unharmed."

They could hear Seven's reply.

"I will not comply. Voyager is my collective. You will leave Naomi Wildman alone."

"Then we will assimilate Voyager, and all it's crew. We will begin with Captain Janeway." On the screen, Seven stiffened. "Yes, I can see your thoughts for her as well. Pitiful human love. She does not return your affections, yet you continue to desire her. Human emotion is weak."

"You will not touch her."

"You can prevent it. Just surrender yourself."

Seven looked torn, but responded quickly. "I will comply."

The message terminated. Kathryn was stunned. The bridge crew had the decency to ignore the personal implications, but Janeway felt sure the rumor mill would be churning once the conflict with the Borg was over.

"Don't listen to her, Seven; she is irrelevant." Kathryn said quickly. She turned to the Queen. "Let her go, or I'll destroy you."

"You would be destroyed as well, along with your crewman." The Queen argued.

"Better than being one of you." Kathryn said.

"Seven, shut down that field."

"Don't listen to her. She has poisoned your thoughts long enough," the Queen said, enraged.

"I'm giving you an order." Kathryn said simply.

"One order, one voice, insignificant."

Seven bristled at the queen's words. Kathryn was never insignificant to her. She obeyed the Captain, and they were able to escape the Borg.

"Seven, why did you risk yourself like that? We could have found a better way," Kathryn chastised gently once they were safely aboard Voyager.

"I could not risk your assimilation. You are my collective. I would give up my own individuality to protect yours."

Kathryn looked down for a moment. "I feel I must tell you that we were able to recreate the message that was sent from the Borg to you."

Seven hesitated. "The message in its entirety?"

"Yes," Kathryn said simply. "I suppose I didn't expect anything of a personal nature to be contained in it. We played it out on the bridge viewscreen," she blushed slightly at the memory. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Seven stiffened. "I did not assume you would return my affections. I felt it more efficient to ignore the feelings."

"Perhaps you should have spoken with me before discounting them," Kathryn suggested slowly.

"Do you share my feelings, Captain?"

Kathryn smiled. "Yes. And you can call me Kathryn when we're alone."

Seven stepped forward in surprise, but was interrupted by the door chime.

"We will speak later, Seven. Enter," she called. Seven nodded and left the ready room, making her way to the cargo bay, lost in thought.

She was working at the console when Kathryn walked in.

"I see you picked up some bad habits. The doctor told you to regenerate for at least 2 days. You are violating a direct medical command," Kathryn said.

"I will comply, when my work is completed," Seven replied.

"Borg tactical data?" she asked, looking at the console.

"During my time at Unimatrix 1, I acquired a vast amount of knowledge. It may prove useful in our future encounters with the Borg. I am downloading it into Voyager's database." She paused. "The Borg believed I was unique. That I understood humanity. They were obviously mistaken."

"How so?"

"I betrayed the crew of Voyager; threatened you with assimilation. I did not expect you to return for me," Seven admitted.

"Looks like you still have a few things to learn," Kathryn responded. "Time to regenerate."

"When I am finished," Seven argued.

"No, now. That's an order," she said with a smile.

"Yes Captain," Seven replied. She stepped onto the dais. After a moment, Kathryn stepped up, facing the other woman. She leaned forward slightly and pressed a gentle kiss against Seven's waiting lips.

Seven began her regeneration cycle with a smile across her face.

"Sweet dreams," Kathryn whispered, a mirrored expression gracing her features.


End file.
